User blog:FluffyMightyena16/Pure Good Proposal: Tippi
This Proposal is about Tippi from Super Paper Mario. She serves as Mario's supporter throughout the game, helping him and eventually Princess Peach, Bowser, and Luigi find all eight Pure Hearts to stop Count Bleck from destroying all worlds with the use of the Chaos Heart which created the destructive Void. Who is She and What has She Done Lady Timpani (aka Tippi) transports Mario to Flipside after Count Bleck kidnaps everyone in Bowser's Castle including Peach, Luigi, and Bowser. She introduces him to Merlon as the first hero in the Light Prognosticus. After Mario accepts his calling, he is given the first Pure Heart and accompanies Mario in his journey. She assists in revealing hidden doors and other objects Mario himself can't do in order to progress in his expedition in various worlds they visit and uses her Tattle ability to give information on various characters, places, and enemies. Along the way Mario reunites with Peach, Bowser, and later Luigi. It is later revealed that she has no memory of her past due to Lord Blumiere's Father cursing her to wander through dimensions for the remainder of her life because she was a human in a relationship with his son. In grief, Lord Blumiere opened the Dark Prognosticus against his father's wishes and becomes Count Bleck leading to these events. In reality, her life was saved when she is turned into a Pixl by Merlon. Mitigating Factors Tippi does tend to be annoyed with certain characters like Squirps and Luvbi, and gets suspicious towards people when they say something she finds questionable. She makes up for it when Squirps is actually benevolent and given the task by his late mother to give the Pure Heart to the Four Heroes. She also realized that Luvbi's behavior is due to her Queen Jaydes and Grambi's overbearing attitude towards her and forgives her for her harshness when Luvbi becomes a Pure Heart, promising them that her sacrifice will not be in vain. Tippi was also finds out the reason the Floro Sapiens were abducting the Cragnons and enslaving them was due to the latter tribe polluting their water source, driving King Croacus crazy and feels sorry for them and the tribes purify the rivers and both sides were at peace. Admirable Standards Tippi cares for the well-being of her friends and would warp them out of dangerous places like Outer Space since they can't breath and they would go find the Space Helmet so they can proceed with the mission. She also Mario and Luigi warns against joining up with Dimentio later in the story (as it would lead to a Game Over should they not listen to her). She went through significant character development after she was saved from Francis and learns to trust them and her memory gradually returns as Mario and the gang progress through various chapters. It's revealed that she is Count Bleck's lost fiancée when she starts to remember everything and is horrified at what Bleck had become, though she keeps this to herself until their meeting at Castle Bleck. She called him by his real name and berates him for the madness he was causing, even though Count Bleck did not back down. After he is defeated, the most admirable thing she did was forgive and spare him when he wanted the Four Heroes to kill him. When Dimentio reveals his true intentions, becomes Super Dimentio consisting of Luigi and the Chaos Heart she, Bleck, and Nastasia are transported to his dimension. It was Tippi who got through to Count Bleck, with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi which restored the Pure Hearts while she reminded him of the promise to find the special place and Pure Hearts are renewed by love. This act turned the tides in favor of Mario and company and they defeat Dimentio once and for all and free Luigi in the process. When all seems lost, a newly redeemed Count Bleck escorts everyone in the castle to the place where the Chaos Heart. They exchanged their vows and the Pure Hearts destroy the Chaos Heart for good, closing the Void and restoring all the worlds that were destroyed. Tippi's love for Count Bleck was genuine since the day they first met. Final Verdict I would say that Tippi qualifies. Like I said, she went through significant character development through out the game. What are your thoughts? And make sure to give valid reasons whether or not she deserves the status. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal